


I will never forget you

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, M/M, cute cute cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Max's birthday but he's hasn't heard from Carlos all day. Has his best friend forgotten his birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more versainz and this happened. it's fluffy to the max (ayyyy)

It was Max's birthday. his first living in Monaco and his first away from his family. It was approaching afternoon and Max hadn't heard from any of his family. if he were at home then he would've been awoken by his parents singing happy birthday to him but they haven't even called him yet. Max shrugged it off and replied to a few of the texts he had received from his fellow drivers. he noted that there was nothing from Carlos though. 

Hours later his family still hasn't contacted him and Max was starting to think they had forgotten about his special day. He couldn't decide whether he felt more hurt that his family forgot or that Carlos had seem to have forgotten. He thought he and Carlos were best friends. In fact Max had thought that the relationship they had could be more than friends.

Max had given up on the hope that either Carlos or his family were going to acknowledge his birthday and started to get ready for bed. 

He stripped until he was just wearing his boxers and climbed under the duvet. he was trying hard not to cry when there was a knock at his front door. Max got up and answered it not caring that he was practically naked. 

He opened the white door to see Carlos standing with a big box, a bunch of balloons, and a bouquet of red roses. Max was so shocked he couldn't move. 

"gonna let me in?" Carlos laughed. Max saw how his teammates eyes weren't focused on Max's face but on his chest and south from there. Max could feel his cheeks burning red but he stepped back, inviting Carlos in. 

"Happy Birthday Maxy" Carlos sang hugging him tightly. Max hugged him back and immediately regretted only wearing boxers incase something happened that he couldn't control. 

"I thought you forgot" Max whispered into Carlos' neck 

"how could I? you're my best friend!" 

"my family haven't called. they must have forgotten. I just thought you had too" Max said, the tears finally starting to fall. 

"I will never forget you. hey! you can't cry on your birthday!" Carlos smiled as he squeezed Max tighter before letting go of him completely. "Come on open your present!" 

After Max had put the roses in a Vase and the balloons had been left by the door as a nice surprise to whoever came to visit Max, the two boys walked through to the living room and Carlos presented Max with the heavy box. 

Max ripped off the wrapping paper that had little formula 1 cars all over it. it was paper for a child but he didn't mind. he quite liked it and he appreciated the thought of the cars. Suddenly he felt guilty for ripping it. 

The paper was discarded and the taped box sliced open. Max gasped when he saw a white teddy bear that was almost as big as him. Carlos mentioned how he remembered Max saying he really wanted a big teddy. Max laughed at the memory. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and edging closer and closer to each other until their thighs were touching. 

"I should get going" Carlos yawned, looking at his watch that read 2:30 am. "I still have to drive home" 

"you can stay if you want?" Max glanced up at his friend and teammate, praying he would accept the offer to stay the night in Max's one bedroom apartment. 

"do you want me to stay?" 

"consider it my birthday wish. Besides I don't want you to drive when you're tired incase something happens to you." 

Within an hour the two drivers were in Max's king size bed under the thick feather duvet. there had been a bit of questioning about whether Carlos would sleep with Max or on the sofa but they came to the conclusion that there was no real reason they couldn't sleep in the same bed especially as when Max stays over at Carlos' apartment they both sleep in his double bed. 

that night Max fell asleep with his head on Carlos' chest with Carlos' arm around Max's shoulder. Just now Carlos was his best friend but Max was hoping that maybe in the future they could be more. Max dreamed about being with Carlos. kissing him and being able to hold his hand in public without judgement. Little did Max know that Carlos was dreaming about exactly the same thing.


	2. Hey sleeping beauty

When Max woke up the next morning he was alone. He expected Carlos to be sleeping next to him but he wasn't there. His clothes had vanished from the chair at Max's desk where they had been left last night. 

Max rubbed his eyes and stretched before pulling on sweatpants and following the scent of cooking that was coming from the kitchen.

As he approached the kitchen he heard Carlos singing. Carlos had such a lovely voice but Max had never heard him sing in front of anyone else, just him. He wondered if that made him special. That Carlos trusted him enough to sing properly in front of him and not in in his jokey voice that he uses when he's around people. 

"Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey, maxy" Carlos smiled at Max, snapping him out of his daydream. Max smiled back and yawned, still tired as he'd had very little sleep. Carlos opened his arms to him and Max snuggled into his warm body. Hugging in the kitchen with their bare skin making contact as neither of them were wearing shirts, felt so right and Max was resisting every temptation to kiss Carlos. He didn't want to ruin his friendship over some feelings that may not be returned. He pulled out of the hug and got out plates for the breakfast that Carlos had cooked. 

After breakfast they sat watching movies. Max suggested Rush. It was one of his favourite movies. He loved watching the chase between James Hunt and Niki Lauda, he also loved watching Chris hemsworth because he'd always had a massive crush on him. The movie was leading up to Niki's crash at the Nürburgring and Max instinctively pulled his knees to his chest and hid his head. He hated watching that bit. The thought that even though formula 1 is safer now than it ever has been, a big crash is still just as likely terrifies him. He couldn't bare losing any of his friends like that, especially not Carlos. 

Carlos noticed Max hiding and smiled at his best friend. He didn't like watching the crash either. He reached towards Max and poked his knee. Max looked up to see Carlos welcoming him into his lap with that big smile that Max loved so much. He crawled over and sat on Carlos' knee, letting his head fall into the crook of Carlos' neck. If people could see them right now there would be no doubt in their minds that Carlos and Max were dating. Carlos played with Max's hair and Max felt himself falling asleep. 

When Max woke up he was still on Carlos' lap and Carlos was still playing with his hair. Carlos was watching Max sleeping, taking in all of his delicate features and thinking to himself about what he was going to do about the feelings that had developed for Max. He didn't want to jeapordise anything with Max. After all he's rather have him as a friend and watch him being happy with other guys than not have him in his life at all. 

"Hey sleeping beauty" Carlos grinned down at his stirring team mate. Carlos was so proud to call Max his team mate and he enjoyed the two of them being together at every race more than anything. He knew that they wouldn't be team mates for long. Max had already had interest from the big teams like ferrari and Mercedes so when his contract was up there was no way he would stay with toro rosso, or stay with Carlos. 

Max felt his cheeks turning red and looked away from Carlos, he didn't want him to him blushing because then he'd know that Max liked him as something more than friends. 

"Are you blushing, maxy?" Carlos turned his head and Max could feel his breath against his neck. Max didn't know what came over him but he sat up on Carlos' lap, facing him and sighed heavily. 

"Okay so, I know you probably don't feel the same way and its alright if you don't but I love you Carlos. I love you so much but as I said if you don't feel the same way that's okay, I'll get over it and it'll be fine. I mean you probably don't like me. Why would you..." 

Max's babbling was cut short by Carlos' lips pressing against his. It was only a short kiss but it was enough to send fireworks flying in Max's mind. 

"I love you Max. I've loved you for about a year now. I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't think you felt the same and I didn't want to lose you as a friend so I didn't say anything but I do love you so so much" 

This time it was Max who initiated a kiss. This time though it lasted much longer. Carlos threw an arm around Max's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.   
Eventually they broke apart, needing air. They were both panting with the biggest smiles on their faces. 

"Carlos will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Of course maxy"


End file.
